Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for designing games and offering same for sale.
Related Art
Designing games, such as board games, is challenging because of a lack of tools available for use by a game designer. Even if a good game is developed, marketing and selling the game presents another challenge. Game designers typically have very limited access to the market and essentially are forced to go through a very small number of industry gatekeepers that often extract an unreasonable amount of compensation from the designer for such access.
Thus, despite efforts to date, a need remains for improved systems and methods for creating or designing user-generated games, and for marketing and distributing such games. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the systems and methods of the present disclosure.